By surprise
by I Dream In Color
Summary: Jace and Clary as we all secretly know how they are... Jace: handsome, confident and totally into Clary; Clary: cuter than she knows and totally in denial about her attraction to Jace ;) Will things get heated if Jace and Clary are finally alone? Of course they will! Rated M because I'm a pussy and because I don't really understand the entire rating system :p
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: this contains a lot of passion and rather explicit language so if you don't like reading something like that, I suggest not to read the following story ;) **

* * *

><p>"Just to be clear: this doesn't mean I started liking you Jace Wayland." I said, looking at the guy who was standing in front of me. He leant against my cream-colored wall, completely at ease as he was taking in the entire room... including me. "Who said anything about liking anyone?" he said as he broke loose of the wall and walked up to me. "I don't want you to like me..." he continued, his voice low and sexy, his steps slow as a hunter creeping to his prey. "I just want you to..." at this moment, he had come so close that I could feel the heat of his breath on my face... and smell his delicious scent. I pretty much fainted. "... have sex with me." His eyes were bluntly seductive, his voice soft and husky. I couldn't speak. I was completely frozen, my brains processing everything but unable to react. All the time I had tried to avoid Jace, push him away and ignore him, afraid that he would hurt me, but I couldn't lie any longer to myself. He did something to me... I didn't know how or why, but I was extremely drown to him, and I didn't care anymore about what my brains said. I craved him... I craved him so damn hard. And if any other guy had dared to speak these words to me, I would have slapped him in the face and turn away, but with Jace, that was impossible. I just couldn't decline the invitation...<p>

I didn't know how it happened, I couldn't even say when exactly it happened or who even started, but all of a sudden his lips were on mine and my hands were tangled in his hair. His hands were like fire, heating my skin everywhere he touched me, but at the same time soft and gentle, caressing me in ways I could have never dreamed. He pushed me backwards, and we stumbled a bit until he backed me against the table. He lifted me up and placed me on the table, his legs between mine and his lips never leaving me. I clenched my legs around his waist, pulling him even closer as I leaned back, slowly laying down on my dining table. My hands wanted to discover every inch of his body, his muscled shoulders, his perfectly shaped chest, his flat stomach,... But even in a -very heated- moment like this, I still got some self-consciousness and shame left, so I just played with the lower edge of his t-shirt, silently asking him for more. Without words he knew what I was saying, because he enveloped my small hands with his and leaded them under his t-shirt. As I felt his bare heated skin under my fingers, the last rests of restraint disappeared into thin air. My fingers started trailing across his skin, feeling his hard muscles, but my hands faltered for a moment as he laid his hands on my bare waist, just inches above my jeans. A shiver ran trough my body, and I gave him with my eyes permission to go further. At the same time as his hands moved up, his lips went down, placing kisses in my neck and driving me completely insane. We were both panting, and I couldn't stop a moan as he sucked on that place right under my ear. I arched my back automatically, and pulled him up, kissing him even more passionate than before. I sucked his lower lip, tasting him and making him groan, and I whispered "Bedroom. Now." He happily obliged, taking me in his arms and holding my legs that were clenched around his waist.

Heavily breathing I directed him to my room, and as we entered he practically threw me onto the bed. Passion had turned us into primeval creatures, but I didn't even mind our rough, harsh movements. I didn't mind it that he was practically tearing of my clothes, because I was doing the same with him. I didn't care that he enveloped me in an embrace that almost took my breath, because it still wasn't close enough. I wasn't distracted by his loud groaning, because I grew high on the idea that I was the one making him, and he made me moan just as loud...

Jace was everywhere, his lips and hands driving me insane, and as more clothes fell on the floor, our desire for each other only grew. It felt like we were the only ones alive, absorbing in the other and not caring about the rest of the world... For a moment, it was just us, and for that moment everything was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, and pleaaase tell me what you thought about this, because I'm not sure if this is fine or rather pretty crappy :p Either way, tell me, so I can improve or -worst case scenario- just stop writing :p xoxo N.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I had this idea for this story, and I wanted to get it out of my head, sooo: here it is.**

* * *

><p>It had been three days since I had last seen Jace, and I didn't know what to think about it. As much as I had… enjoyed our time together, I was not exactly sure if I wanted it to happen again. Everyone at work was saying I was practically radiating light, and everyone was interrogating me about the reason. I kept saying I had just been relaxing a lot and eating healthy –which I wasn't of course- but nobody actually believed me. Everyone kept making these insinuations, but I just denied everything as I tried to get away of them as fast as I could and just focused on my work.<p>

* * *

><p>I was searching in my wardrobe for a dress for this evening, my music blasting through my ear-pods. There was this charity-event in favor of war victims, and I had promised one of my friends I would go, but now I was really sorry I had said I was coming. I just wanted to sit in my couch and watch movies, instead of dressing up and acting all enthusiast… But I couldn't, and so I was looking through my clothes wondering what to wear. And if I liked it or not, I was also wondering what Jace would like me to wear… and I hated myself for it.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked up to the red carpet that leaded up the marble stairs and into the gigantic building. Well, Izzy sure as hell knew how to organize an event… At the top of the stairs, I needed to hand in my invitation, after which another man in smoking took my coat. I saw how he eyed me briefly, but then he caught my glance and looked away. I mumbled an excuse before I quickly went off, my cheeks flushing red. I took a deep breath before I walked through the wide open doors and into the crowd…<p>

Spread in the gigantic room, there were captivating pictures and videos, showing the struggles of veterans wounded in battle. I wasn't the only one whowas enthralled, and I was sure almost everyone present would donate to the charity… After taking in everything, I wrote a check, handing it over to the responsible ones. I was still a bit taken aback by the emotions of the pictures and the words of these struggling people as I started searching Izzy. I planned to leave as soon as was socially allowed, and I was happy as I finally spotted her close to the champagne bar. She looked fabulous and glamorous, and a lot of people were listening to every word she spoke. I finally made my way to her, giving her a hug as I complimented her with the charity-event. It was a real success, as already a lot of people had donated, and the number on the screen was still raising quickly. The pictures and videoson the walls clearly impressed everyone in the room. She on the other hand complimented me with the dress, which she had once bought me as a matter of fact. It was a tight little black dress, showing a lot of skin as my back was practically entirely naked. On the front side, the dress had a subtle lacy layer, and combined with my black pumps, I felt like I almost really fitted in all these glitter and glamour. I was talking with some interesting friends of Izzy who were discussing about the possible roles of injured soldiers as security specialists, when I heard an all too familiar voice greet Izzy at my left. I slowly looked to my side, not believing my eyes as I really saw him standing there. What on earth was he doing here?!

"Hey Clary!" Izzy said as she caught my attention. "Come on, I want you to meet someone!" Reluctantly, I walked over to them, trying to act self-assured and at ease. "Clary, this is Jace, an associate of Pearson-Specter, the most famous law firm of Brooklyn. Jace, this is Clary, my best friend and best neurosurgeon I've ever met." Jace laughed amused as he gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Nice to meet you Clary, you seem like a very interesting person…" I produced an awkward little smile, trying to escape this moment, but then Izzy was called by one of her colleagues and she excused herself, leaving us behind in an awkward silence. "I hadn't expected our paths to cross again so soon…" he said with a smile, and I felt how a sigh escaped from my mouth. "Believe me, neither did I…" I brought out, and for a moment he seemed a little surprised. He probably wasn't used to girls who didn't like him as much as he liked himself… A waiter passed by, and in a swift movement, Jace took two glasses of champagne from the tray and handed one over to me. "Cheers Clary! To a wonderful evening…" he said with a seductive smile, and I rolled my eyes at his insinuating tone. "Are you really trying to get me drunk to get in my pants?" I asked, honestly wondering if he really thought I was so stupid and easy-going. "Well, a man can hope, right?" he said amused, and I shook my head in disbelief. This guy was so… indefinable. He was at the same time irritating and smart, arrogant and intriguing, cheap and mysterious… I didn't know what was going on: he was so not my type yet so damn sexy…

I was just about to make an excuse to escape, when all of a sudden, Izzy's voice resounded through the building. She stood on a small podium with a microphone, and she seemed perfectly at ease as she spoke to everyone in the room. All eyes were on her, and the spark in her eyes told me that she didn't mind it at all. Her speech was of course flawless, the right mix between smart, funny and compassionate, and everyone listened attentively. I was proud of her, and was already planning to sneak out as soon as I had felicitated her, but it seemed like life really wasn't in the mood for good ends today. Izzy ended her speech with an invitation to fill the dance floor that had been formed in the middle of the room, and after her last words, the music started. I knew nothing good could come of this, but it was too late to run away and hide. "I think this is fate Clary…" Jace said with a smile as he offered me his hand. "Would you do me the honor of being my dance partner tonight?" I looked suspiciously at his hand. "I'm sorry, but I really can't dance!" I said, triumphant that I had found a way to get out." "That's not a problem… I can." Jace said, and with those words he took my hand and guided me to the dance floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok there will be another chapter to follow this up, I promise, because I think we all know where this is heading ;)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so new update, because you were all so enthusiast about the last one :D I know there are a few questions about what happened before my story takes place, and I'm gonna try to incorporate it in my next chapter :) enjoy**

* * *

><p>Jace's hand pushed lightly against my lower back as he leaded me to the dance floor. He had a smug smile on his face, apparently very pleased with the fact that he had tricked me into dancing with him. It felt like my body was hyperaware of everything as soon as he was anywhere near me. I felt the heat of his fingers touching my back, I felt my increasing heartbeat, I took in every detail of his movements… I was wide awake and it felt like my blood was replaced with electricity.<p>

"Jace, I… I _really_ can't dance…" I whispered a little in panic, realizing how much people were present. "Don't worry Clary" he said with a smile as he turned me smoothly around until our two bodies were almost touching. "Just follow my lead…" he said, and he sighed as he saw how I frowned. "Can you please trust me for once?!" he said, almost offended. The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them: "But… how?" He carefully took my one hand and laid his other hand around my waist. "Just close your eyes…" he said, and this time I obeyed. I was curious and… enthralled by him, and I couldn't help but feel affected by his presence as we stood so close.

I closed my eyes, and he pushed me a little closer as we started to move slowly to the music. I was surprised how easy it was to just block every thought for a moment and just let me lead for once. I knew a smile was spreading across my face, and this time I didn't mind him knowing it was him causing it. After a while I opened my eyes, and I saw how he was staring right at me. I wondered if he had been studying me as much as I secretly wanted to study him. I knew I was blushing, but I couldn't look away, caught in his gaze. "See, not that bad huh..." he said with a smile, and I blushed as I agreed with him. Our bodies moved completely in sync, and I knew this was dangerous territory… Jace was good at these games, and I didn't know if I could resist him. I wasn't even sure I wanted to…

* * *

><p>Jace's hand was trailing lightly across the bare skin of my back, and I could feel it from head to toe. "Jace…" I said doubtful, not knowing what to do with the feelings that were whirling in my body. "Uhu?" he mumbled, his voice sounding a little… unstable. "I'm not sure if this is a good idea…" He sighed almost inaudible. "Me neither…" he confessed, but he leant closer continuing: "But right now I don't really care…" I gulped difficult, thinking about his words.<p>

"Then at least one of us should..." I said, before I tore myself away from his body and walked away, straight out of the building. As soon as the cold evening air touched my body, the fog in my head started to disappear. What had I been thinking?! He was the son of my boss! We couldn't get... involved like that.

"Clary?! Wait!" He shouted, and I closed my eyes for a second. Great... I turned around, and he was closer than I had expected him to be. "Why are you running away?" He asked confused, and I rolled my eyes in irritation. "Because this is wrong Jace! This will never work out!" He shook his head. "I have no idea if this will work out, because I don't even know what this is..." he said agitated, and he continued passionately: "But you cannot make me believe that this feels wrong..." And with those words he closed the space between us and kissed me impassioned.

As his lips eagerly discovered mine, his hands holding my face, I felt how a hunger boiled up inside ofme... This felt so, so right... "Come with me" he murmured against my lips, as we both tried to catch our breath. "Please." I nodded. I simply couldn't say no to him.

He hailed a cab, and opened the door for me like a true gentlemen. Once in the car, he pulled me into his lap, and I couldn't really say I minded. He drew circles on my bare back, and placed light kisses on my shoulders, and for a moment I wondered why I tried to hate him so much…

* * *

><p>We stopped for a majestic luxury hotel, but I did not pay attention to the shining chandeliers, the thick soft-looking carpet or the expensive looking paintings on the walls. All my attention was focused on the man in front of me, who was leading me through the hallways with a waggish, cute smile on his lips.<p>

As soon as we entered his suite, he pulled me against his body and gave me a long, slow kiss while closing the door with his foot. It was slowly, but at the same time heating me up like fire, so intense that it felt like I would burst. I started to unbutton his shirt, pressing kisses against his chest as he leant against the door. He was breathing heavily, and his eyes were closed, and I wondered how in heavens name it was possible that he was affected like that because of me... He grabbed my hand and leaded me to the bedroom, at the same time taking of his shirt entirely. I stared to his muscled, strong back and bronze skin, and it this moment I couldn't think of anything sexier. He turned around and grabbed my hips, pressing his lips against my neck. "This dress is driving me insane, you know..." he said between kisses, as he made his way to my collarbone. I smiled as he looked up, his eyes a dark passionate gold. "Then I should probably take it off..." I teased him, and he pulled me closer to the bed. "That's the best thing I have heard all night..."

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaaaaa! Hope you liked it :D Unfortunately, next week my exams start, so I don't know when my next update will be :( xoxo N.<strong>


End file.
